


Snakeweed

by Purplefern



Series: Saga of Side Mutants [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Introspection, It must be hard being turned into a plant monster..., Minor Canonical Character(s), Mutants, Mutation, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefern/pseuds/Purplefern
Summary: Alone in the sewers after the events of "New Girl in Town", and within months of first being mutated, Snake (newly christened Snakeweed) thinks and reflects.





	Snakeweed

Growing up, Snake’s family was very poor. The world was hard on them, and a hard world makes for hard people. He learned pretty young that money was money, and hard to come by, so you should try to get it any way you can. So, when a bunch of men who talked weird and looked identical asked him if he could drive a van for them, he only asked “How much are you paying?” Even when they wanted him to kidnap, he only asked how much they would pay him for it. How was he supposed to know the strange consequences? Looking back, the money didn’t seem even close to worth it.

Greenbacks were useless to him now, and he had had enough green for a life time. He couldn’t even move or think these days unless he spent a lot of time in the sun first. Most scientists considered photosynthesis a wonderful miracle, the basis of life on Earth. Snakeweed cursed it. He cursed it because he had to rely on it, because he was a damn plant! Couldn’t move, could hardly think without sunlight and water. He wondered what would happen to him during the winter, when the world was often cloudy and dry, and most plants shut down for the season. He missed eating, whether it was burgers, pizza, or even just plain rice and beans, a meal he often had to go to when he was young. He wondered, if he could eat a salad, would that be considered cannibalism?

The only good thing out of this was the fact that he could now regenerate. But even that was something of a curse. Already he had died twice, and both times he had come back from oblivion because of his regeneration. Did this mean that he would never die, that he would just keep coming back, and was cursed to be a plant for all eternity? He figured that someday he would just go insane with it, die and come back so many times that it just sent him over the edge. He was probably already a little insane. Living underground in the sewers, alone, he often wouldn’t move for days at a time, and would waste the hours away, talking to himself or the rats that ran around underneath him. The only thing that he really had that gave him a purpose was thinking of ways to get revenge on the turtles, the stupid freaks that did this to him. They said that it was an accident, but he didn’t care. He needed something to do with his life, needed to direct his anger and suffering at someone. He knew that this was basically his own fault. He could have chosen not to work for people that obviously wanted him to do no good, then he wouldn’t be here right now. He could have listened to his conscience instead of the money. But it was: take responsibility for his own actions, or blame someone else? And there was the answer, blame someone else. So he did, from “waking” (as in, finally getting enough sun that he could function) to sleeping he thought of ways to get back at them. But he wondered. What if he actually did get his revenge one day? Then what would he do? With the turtles destroyed, he would have nothing. Then there would be nothing to stop him from slipping into the pit of pointlessness and insanity of a life of something no longer human.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another one of my muses about a side mutant character, once again written near the beginning of the series. I felt (and still feel) so bad for all the random humans that this show mutated. R&R, leave kudos and all, see you later.


End file.
